


Pink Aura (Genderbend)

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, Digital Art, Kissing, NSFW Art, Penis Size, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: White Diamond talks to his new pearl.  (I added art but it kinda sucks sorry)
Relationships: White Diamond/White Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	Pink Aura (Genderbend)

White sat down. 

Pink Pearl sat next to him. "So my diamond?" 

White shapeshifted down to pink pearl's size.

"What should we talk about?" Pink pearl asked.

"Anything," White said.

Pink Pearl sighed. "I wish I got to have someone suck my penis when I had both eyes," Pink Pearl said.

"I can do it now," White said.

White looked at him removing his outfit and removes his top and bottom. White pulled pink pearl's jacket off.

Pink Pearl blushed his body freezing up.

White removed his shirt. White felt Pink Pearl's chest, running his hand down to his gem and circling his finger around his gem. He kissed pink pearl.

Pink Pearl kissed White back and took his shoes off as he left the pants to white.

White pulled Pink Pearl's pants off, letting Pink Pearl's dick hang free.

Pink Pearl blushed.

White kneeled down and started to suck his dick

Pink Pearl moaned and his body tensed up.

White Diamond blushed the middle of his pupil going pink

Pink Pearl held his arms back to keep white happy

White Diamond sucked as hard as he could.

Pink Pearl blushed and felt himself moan and cum into his mouth.

White smiled.

Pink Pearl blushed. "I am so sorry, My diamond," Pink Pearl said.

White smiled. "You need it," White said.

Pink Pearl blushed and chuckled. "Not really," he said

White smiled. "Anyways, what's up with you?"

Pink Pearl sighed. "I don't know," Pink Pearl said.


End file.
